Making a Difference
by ZWORZT WRITER
Summary: Everyone makes mistakes. No matter what we say, nor what we do... We can't always stay perfect. And that, my friends, is a Fact. A cold, Dark, BLOODY, Fact.
1. Prologue

**[ Searching... ]**

 **[ Se** **arch Comple** **te ]**

 **[ One file found ]**

 **[ _'Prologue.exe'_ ]**

 **[ Opening file... ]**

 **[ Loading... ]**

 **[ Loading... ]**

 **[ Load Complete ]**

 _"I hunt."_

James Heller, an Ex-Marine turned Evolved, stood on top of a tall building, eyeing a certain group for vengeance, and information. Activating his abilities, he found his target in the middle of the group, giving orders and the like as they slowly moved at a steady pace.

Grunting, he leapt off the roof and glided his way down. Sensing something wrong, a Blackwatch Trooper looked up just in time to see Heller's figure gliding down a building. With no more delay, he immediately alerted the others.

"Contact!" The others then readied their weapons as the Trooper continued. "Southeast, Financial Building!" And with that, he aimed his Rifle and pulled the trigger. The others followed suit, aiming and shooting their weapons at Heller.

 _"I kill."_

A Blackwatch Trooper was then suddenly cut in half as the perpetrator landed, a large crater was made alongside of blood being plastered all over the place. The others that were close enough, was blasted off from the shockwave alone and died immediately as they landed a few feet away from their original position.

Seeing this, one of the soldiers activated his earpiece.

"Red Crown, we need immediate assistance! I repeat, we need immediat-"

The soldier was cut short as Heller's whipfist had cut him in half like butter. Seeing his own men getting killed, the Commander aimed his LMG and open fired.

Feeling the bullets piercing through his flesh, Heller quickly sprinted towards the Commander and grabbed-tackled him. Heller came to a screeching halt, and raised the Commander by the neck with one arm.

The Commander struggled with all his might under Heller's tight grip, but to no avail. As Heller was about to end his puny little life, he was knocked off his feet and crashed on top of a nearby car as a Rocket directly hit him from the back. Unfortunately, or fortunately, the blast also made him drop his prey. But he too was blasted off by the Rocket's explosion.

Getting up, Heller looked up and glared at the Chopper that shot him. An Apache to be more precise. Grabbing the car he was on top off, he lifted it up with both arms as he threw it at the chopper, who was unfortunately, too slow to dodge out of the way.

The car crashed on the chopper head on, before the whole vehicle exploded, killing the pilot inside. Heller merely snorted in amusement as the destroyed chopper landed with a thud and clank.

He looked to side and saw the Commander crawling away. Rolling his eyes, Heller made his way over to the Commander's crawling body before putting his foot on his back.

Feeling the pressure on his back, the Commander looked back and saw Heller glaring down at him.

 _"I consume."_

As the person was about to speak, Heller raised his foot and crushed the bastard's head. Tendrils shot out from his back and attached themselves on the Commander's dead corpse. From there, the Tendrils lifted the corpse up and merged/consumed it with Heller's own body.

Heller grunted as the merging/consuming process started. Smaller tendril-like things covered him up from head-to-toe as the virus did their work.

Under microscopic view, the virus immediately took the foreign DNA and broke down the excess ones. It rearrange the DNA's and worked it's way over to the brain, were it merged itself and sucked all of the memories out of it. Once done, it then broke down the body for biomass.

As soon as Heller was done, he grunted and shook his head lightly as memories and info forced themselves into his brain. As the pain subsided, he reactivated his ability and found his next target's location.

 _"I become."_

The virus did it's work again, and changed Heller's physical appearance. From his Leather Jacket, up to his Boots. From James Heller, into Lt. Adrian Barclay. From street clothes, into Blackwatch's Combat Uniforms for high ranking officers. Activating the earpiece he just made from biomass, he spoke in Barclay's deep, raspy voice.

"Red Crown, this is Commander Adrian Barclay. Requesting for a Strike Team on my location, over."

It didn't take long as Red Crown replied, "Lieutenant, pickup will be arriving at your current location shortly. ETA, Ten mikes."

A small grin grew on Heller's face as he heard the information. "Roger that, Red Crown." And with that, he turned his earpiece off and waited for his pickup to arrive. Staring at the direction of where his next target's location is, he glared as he spoke in a whisper like tone.

" _You're next on my hitlist, bitch._ "

 **~TIME BREAK~**

"Red Crown, this is Lightning. I've got visual on Tango Primary. Permission to engage."

"Permission granted, Lightning. Weapons hot. I repeat, weapons hot."

"Roger that, Red Crown. Lighting signing out."

Taking his hand off his earpiece, Lightning Wolf Alpha looked back at his five man Strike Team before giving them a nod.

The other members nodded back before cocking (Is that what you call it?) their weapons, which mostly consisted of Assault Rifles, Machine Guns, and one Grenade Launcher.

Turning his head back around, he glared under his mask as Tango Primary stood in the middle of the road, Claws out and a deep scowl plastered on his face.

"Glad you bitches came." Tango Primary started, "It was starting to get irritating."

Scot Mcarthur, callsign Lightning, cocked his Rifle before aiming it at Heller. "Shut it, you muppet." He growled.

Unfortunately, this only made Heller chuckle. "Heh. Is that all?" Heller said. "That has to be the most pathetic threat I have ever heard."

Having enough of this, Scot quickly ordered his team. "Open fire!"

The others didn't needed to be told twice as they aimed their weapons and fired their own weapons.

Heller quickly rolled out of the way as bullets and grenades came flying. Getting up, he wasted no time and quickly broke into sprint towards Scot's team. But he didn't got too close as the one with the Grenade Launcher kept him at bay.

 _'Damn,'_ Heller grunted in his thoughts, _'They're good. ...Too good.'_ Dodging another incoming Grenade, Heller started making a plan. Taking a quick look around, he concluded his plan and ran towards the nearest run-down car.

Coming to a halt, he lifted it up and threw it towards Scot's group just as he received an incoming grenade.

Seeing the car flying towards them, Scot quickly ducked as it flew overhead. Letting out a sigh of relief, Scot slowly got up and checked his weapon. "Everyone alright?" He asked his team as he reloaded his rifle.

Not getting a reply, he turned his head around, and saw all of his team was either smushed by the car or dangling from the nearby walls. "Bloody hel-" Scot didn't got a time to finish as a trash can flew past his head.

Looking at the general direction of where the trash can came from, he saw James Heller standing their with a giant hole in his chest. "You guys are good, I'll give you that." The hole quickly healed and the clothes restored. "But not good enough. Well, except you." Heller's left arm turned back to normal as his right one turned into a blade-like arm, "The Whipfist".

"Too bad I have to kill you, motherfucker." Heller continued as he drew his whole arm back and swung the whole thing, the blade extending towards Scot's general direction.

Seeing this, Scot hastily dodged out of the way. The blade drew back to Heller's arm. "Hold still!" He shouted as he slashed the whip to Scot again. To which he dodged it. Heller tried again and ended with the same result. This kept going for on and on before Heller finally had enough of it.

" **ENOUGH!** " Both of Heller's arm changed into his Hammer Fists. " **We end this! NOW!!** " With that final yell, Heller jump far up into the sky before crashing back down- arms first -with god-like speed.

Scot anticipated this and jumped with all his might as Heller landed with a Crack-like thud. He saw and felt the shockwave pass him. It was also accompanied with spikes erupting from the floor, which Scot knew and safely rolled away without getting shanked. Landing back on his feet, Scot drew his knife out of its sheath before going into a battle stance.

Heller slowly got up from the massive crater he made. _'That should've killed that special-ass motherfucker.'_ He thought to himself as he changed his arms back. _'Now then, let's go give Galloway a little visi-'_ A blade going through the back of his head quickly stopped him mid-sentence. Quickly raising his right arm, he elbowed Scot in the chest so hard, that he got sent flying to the nearby wall with a crack.

Scot grunted as he slowly slumped down the wall. He was sure as hell, that it wasn't the wall that cracked. Sensing someone standing over him, he weakly looked back up at Heller, who was now inspecting the knife he used to stab him in the back of the head.

"You caught me off guard." Heller said as he twirled the knife with his hand. "But a kitchen knife can't kill me." He said as he threw it at Lightning's lap. "And you know it." Heller then grabbed Scot by the neck and lifted him up with a single arm.

Scot's vision was starting to fade out as he weakly struggled under this murderer's grip. Reaching out behind him, he grabbed it with all of his last strength. "Y-Yeah, I know." He said, weakly. "So, _Sayonara'_ Bitch!" He yelled as he revealed his arm with a C4 detonator.

Heller's eyes widened as Lightning quickly strapped the C4's on his chest and squeezed the detonator.

The C4 immediately exploded, covering the two with plumes of smoke. But unknown to Scot, a few of Heller's chunk of flesh and blood landed on his burnt, dismangled body.

As the smoke cleared, a lone figure slowly stood up.

"Damn, that was close." Heller muttered under his breath as he stretched his body. "Good thing I killed all of them." He added before starting to walk away. But he quickly stopped in his tracks and looked back. "But where the fuck did his body go?" He asked as he looked around the ruined street.

 **~TIME BREAK~**

Deep within a Forest, a certain figure was slowly stirring awake.

' _Ugh, I though I closed the damn blinds._ ' The figure though annoyed as the sunlight hit his face.

It was only when the figure realized that he was lying on grass instead of his bed did his eyes suddenly shoot open. He immediately sat upright, and then grabbed his chest at the pain of doing so.

Looking around, he noticed he was in some kind of forest, only it looked… different somehow; more livelier. As Colonel Scot Mcarthur inspected the new area around him, only one thought plagued his mind:

' _W_ _hat the bloody hell?_ '

 **[ Loading... ]**

 **[ Loading... ]**

 **[ Load Complete ]**

 **[ End of File ]**

 **[ Searching more related Files ]**

 **[ Searching... ]**

 **[ Search Complete ]**

 **[ One File Found ]**

 **[ _'Awakening.exe'_ ]**

 **[ Loading New File ]**

 **[ Loading... ]**

 **[ Loading... ]**

 **[ ERROR: FILE CORRUPTED ]**

 **[ WARNING: VIRUS DETECTED ]**

 **[ REBOOT REQUIRED ]**

 **[ REBOOTING SYSTEM; STAND BY ]**

 ** _A/N: Hey there, readers! It's me, ZWORZT! So tell me, how was this prologue? Good? Bad? Don't know? Just tell me in the reviews. Now, to explain a few things._**

 ** _ONE: This is not a Self-Insert. Which is kinda obvious._**

 ** _TWO: My OC may be OP with his powers. But I promise you that I won't make him the too OP. Maybe, KOP; Kinda OP._**

 ** _THREE: Go and tell me on what's needed to be changed or fixed. For christ sake, this is my story! So please, don't be shy. Also, I'll also accept a few suggestions, pairings, OC's, etc._**

 ** _FOUR: Robin will be a girl in this one. Sorry 'RobinxLucina' fans!_**

 ** _FIVE: I update maybe once or twice a week. Maybe thrice if I'm in the mood._**

 ** _SIX: I'm still thinking on who I'm going to pair._**

 ** _SEVEN: My OC's Bio will be revealed in the next chapter._** ** _Welp, that's all for now. Gooooodbye!!!_**


	2. Rude Awakening

**[ Searching... ]**

 **[ Search Complete ]**

 **[ One File Found ]**

 **[ _'Awakening.exe'_ ]**

 **[ Opening File... ]**

 **[ Loading... ]**

 **[ Loading... ]**

 **[ Load Complete ]**

 _Where the bloody hell am I?'_

Those were the words Scot Mcarthur repeated in his head as he slowly surveyed his new surroundings. He was definitely in a forest; he could hear birds chirping and could actually see several fly by overhead.

He tried to stand, but was immediately hit by an intense pain in his chest that knocked him back down again. Eventually, he settled for crawling near a tree and sitting against it while he waited for the pain to dissipate. As he did so, he tried to recall what had happened to him.

 _'Alright mate, think. What was the last thing you remember?'_

He searched his brain hard for that lost memory. He remembered crashing on a wall in immense pain. He remembered a feeling of helplessness as he felt something grab him by the neck. He remembered the face of…

His eyes widened in realization.

James Heller!

It all came back to him now: Facing Heller, getting the whole team killed, getting beat the shit out of, using C4, dying from the explosion, and worst of all, the feeling that he would never see his brother again.

As Scot finished processing his thoughts one thing kept bugging him. 'How the bloody hell did I end up here?'

Deciding to think about that later, he tried to stand up once again. He did much better this time, the pain having lessened greatly. As he stood to his full height, his military training began to kick in. First rule of finding yourself in unknown territory: get a feel for your surroundings.

A loud rumble quickly spread throughout the forest where Scot was. Looking down, he quickly patted his stomach. Now having a second objective: find food and water.

Checking his equipment, Scot concluded that he somehow lost his rifle, grenades, C4's, radio, and stun grenades. The only things he didn't lost was his trusty 7-inch Army Blade, Glock 18, and 4 magazines that each have 20 bullets.

Sighing, Scot holstered his pistol and sheathed his knife. Looking around once more, Scot finally decided that he'd rather climb a tree for reconnaissance than going straight up a bloody mountain. Though, he still needs to find the perfect tree for the job. Thus, he started searching for one.

 **~TIME BREAK~**

Scot have now found a tall tree and quickly climbed on it. Though, he had difficulty in doing so by his clothes and armor getting stuck in-between twigs and branches. Once getting past the leaves, and the bloody birds and their bloody nests, Scot settled down on top of a branch to rest.

After that brief rest, he quickly resumed in climbing. But suddenly, one of the branches he was stepping on, gave away with a loud crack. Eyes widening, Scot's mind went into panic as his grip slipped and started descending from the tree.

Though halfway down, instead of falling back-first, Scot found himself falling feet-first. He tried to know on how he flipped his whole body while falling down, but his panicking mind didn't cooperated with him.

As he landed, instead of having broken bones and broken legs, Scot instead made a large crater.

Scot was in shock, though not for long. A wolf sprung from one the bushes and immediately bit Scot in his left wrist. Screaming in pain, Scot took out his knife and repeatedly stabbed the wolf. The wolf in turn growled and tightened its bite on him.

It didn't took long for the wolf to die, releasing Scot's wrist as it slumped down on the ground. Scot thought it was all over, but how wrong he was. Tendrils shot out of Scot's back and stabbed onto the wolf's dead body. The tendrils quickly did their thing and consumed the wolf.

As Scot finished consuming, he clutched his head and grunted in pain as something inside of him started changing. It didn't took long for the pain to disappear, leaving Scot there in the crater, wheezing lightly as one thought came into his mind;

 _'What's happenin' to me?'_

Though, his little moment was interrupted as more wolves came out of the bushes and quickly surrounded Scot. Looking around, Scot knew what they wanted, food and vengeance for their fallen comrade. Standing up, he gripped his knife tightly and went into a battle stance. A loud howl was heard and a large Black Wolf walked up to Scot, the other wolves either moved or backed away from the large furry creature.

Seeing their reactions, Scot didn't needed to be a scientist to know that this one was the alpha. Growling, he slowly lowered his stance. The alpha in turn, took this as a sign of challenge as he growled back and took a stance of his own. The two then slowly circled each other, not breaking eye contact.

It didn't took long for the Alpha to make the first move. He lunged to Scot at incredible speed, faster than a normal eye could follow. But Scot's instinct kicked in, both his military training and his new-found-one.

Scot's arm shot up and landed on the wolf's little, furry neck. Now having a leverage, Scot used the Alpha's momentum and pummeled him to the ground, a satisfying crater forming around the two combatants. But it was far from being over, **IT** still needed it. **IT** alone, craved for it.

Like a flick of a switch, Scot's body felt like it went into auto-pilot and started beating the crap out of the Alpha Wolf. Fur, flesh, blood and bones went flying as Scot still continued his assault. Tendrils shot out from Scot's back plunged themselves onto the dying wolf, consuming everything the furry creature had to offer.

As Scot finished consuming, he grunted as tendrils surrounded his body and started changing it. In a strong shockwave, the tendrils stopped and disappeared, merging itself back on Scot. However, Scot's clothing was now different. His outfit felt stronger, lighter, and better. Though, as much as he liked to inspect his armor some more, he had some more important manners to take care of.

Looking around, he still found himself surrounded and outnumbered by wolves. Sighing, Scot flexed his right arm. "Alright, let's get started." He said as his arm got covered by tendrils. But as quick as it came, it was already gone.

The wolves, however, weren't intimidated by this human. Not even if he killed their leader, they will kill this creature and get their vengeance. And in a blink of an eye, the wolves leapt towards Scot, eyes glowing and mouths opened.

As much as Scot wanted to turn around and run away, he couldn't. His body wasn't responding to his commands. It felt like his body had a mind of its own. And even if he could, he wouldn't even get far if this many wolves are hunting him down.

In one fluid motion, Scot rosed his right leg and brought it back down onto the hard earth. The wolves, in turn, got blown away from the shockwave.

 _'This power. Am I... infected?'_

Scot practically asked himself, afraid of the answer itself.

Loud growls emitted around him, as the wolves before surrounded him one more time, and more pissed. But, their numbers grew as more wolves came out of the bushes and next to the others.

 _'Bloody hell.'_

At this point, a normal person would've turned around and bolted away. A _normal_ person would, but that doesn't fall in Scot's case anymore.

 _'If I'm infected,'_ Looking down at his hands, his choice was now finally made. _'Then I'll make the best of it.'_ Balling into a fist, Scot went into another fighting stance.

"Come get some!"

And with that, the wolves leapt towards their prey, determined into killing Scot and avenging one of their own slaughtered kin. But before a single can land on Scot, he had one final thing in his mind.

 _'Wrong move.'_

 **[ Loading... ]**

 **[ Loading... ]**

 **[ Load Complete ]**

 **[ End of File ]**

 **[ Searching more related Files ]**

 **[ Searching... ]**

 **[ Search Complete ]**

 **[ One File Found ]**

 **[ _'NewFaces.exe'_ ]**

 **[ Loading New File ]**

 **[ Loading... ]**

 **[ Loading... ]**

 **[ ERROR: FILE CORRUPTED ]**

 **[ WARNING: VIRUS DETECTED ]**

 **[ REBOOT REQUIRED ]**

 **[ REBOOTING SYSTEM; STAND BY ]**

 **{A/N: Hey there, readers! It's me again, ZWORZT! Listen (Or in your case, read), I'm terribly sorry for not doing what I promised and not updating this for a very long time. My reason for that, is because I accidentaly logged out this account. And being the idiotic person that I am, I forgot the password. It caused a lot of hassle for me to try and get this back on Fanfiction. But now that I'm back, it's safe to say that I will now do what I promised and update this story.**


End file.
